


Star Wars.

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Derek as Jackson, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Stiles as Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Based on season 1 episode 5, the notebook scene with Lydia and Jackson.





	

Stiles parked the jeep at Starblock, the local DVD store.  
"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It's the best sports movie ever made." Derek said,

"No." Stiles simply said,

"But It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." 

"No." Stiles repeated, 

Derek huffed "Stiles, I swear to God you're gonna like it."

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment before saying "No."

"I am not watching Star wars again!" Derek yelled,

"Fine, then you can sleep on the couch today, instead of being with me in the nice, warm, fluffy bed."

"But Stiles- "

"No." Stiles said deadpanned.

"Ugh, fine!" Derek sighed and got out of the car,

"Hello?" Derek called as he walked into the store "Can somebody help me find Star Wars?"

"Your girlfriend sent you here too?" A guy in the corner asked him,

"Boyfriend" Derek said,

"My girlfriend sent me to bring The notebook, Star Wars is over there" The guy showed him,

Derek took the movie and paid to the cashier,

"Good luck." the cashier said,

"Thanks" Derek said and walked out of the store "happy now?" he said when he got into the car,

"Very" Stiles started the car,

"So next time- "

"No." Stiles said when they drove off, there will be no next time.


End file.
